Shredded
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Lagi. Tangannnya bergetar dalam usahanya menggenggam sesuatu yang kasat mata. Yang tidak ada. Saga. Hint of sho-ai. Warning inside. R&R.


**Disclaimer :**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Shredded © tasyatazzu**

**Warning : drama ala-ala, hint of sho-ai, possible OOCness.**

* * *

Nafasnya cepat. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, menendang rongga dadanya begitu keras. Seluruh ototnya seperti dipaksa bekerja. Kakinya menghentak menjejak dan mengayun di tanah, bergerak simultan untuk membawa dirinya pergi sejauh mungkin. Tangannya berayun di samping tubuhnya, seolah berusaha menarik sesuatu yang bisa membawanya bergerak maju sepuluh senti lebih banyak dari yang mampu dicapai oleh kedua kakinya.

Saga berlari, cepat, panik, frantik. Mengejar apa, _di_kejar apa, ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu satu hal. Ia harus lari. Pergi. Jauh. Lalu, pada satu keadaan, ia terjatuh dengan tangan terulur pada jalur yang harusnya ia lewati dalam langkah panjangnya.

Dan terbangun dalam gelap.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**Shredded**

**© tasyatazzu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Oi. Saga."

Saga menoleh ke samping, menemukan Milo sedang mengerutkan dahi dan menatapnya bingung. "Ya? Ada apa, Milo?"

"Kenapa kau?"

Saga berkedip beberapa kali, memerintah sel otaknya untuk memasang kamuflase paling baik yang pernah ia miliki. Lalu, giliran ia yang mengerutkan dahi. Ada senyum canggung yang terulas di wajah kakak kelasnya tersebut ketika ia memiringkan wajahnya sebagai tambahan ekspresi bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Milo mengangkat lengan dan menyisir poninya ke belakang. "Wajahmu aneh."

Saga mendengus geli. "Bukan kali pertama kau mengatai wajahku aneh," ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan begitu," balas Milo, "biasanya aku mengataimu tua, bukan aneh. Itu dua hal yang berbeda. Lagipula kau memang tua, Saga. Kau dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Itu kenyataan," lanjutnya. Sesekali ia melirik pada kerumunan siswa yang memperhatikan mereka. Saga sang Ketua OSIS dan Milo si anak baru pembuat onar. Kombinasi yang akan selalu salah entah apapun kemungkinannya. "Memang sih, kita sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu sejak aku pergi ke Amerika karena orang tuaku pindah ke sana, tapi terakhir kulihat matamu tidak seperti ini."

"Memangnya mataku seperti apa?"

"Panda."

"Milo, Milo. Kenapa kau berlagak seperti detektif saja, sih. Lagipula, memangnya kau pernah lihat panda betulan?" canda Saga, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dan tawanya. Milo hanya memajukan mulutnya, mengulum pertanyaan yang mengganggu benaknya.

"Aku hanya lihat kau aneh, makanya kutanya kenapa. Kalau instingku salah ya sudah," gumam Milo kesal. Saga tertawa semakin kencang. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirang Milo, mengundang geraman 'jangan-perlakukan-aku-seperti-bocah'.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Milo. Sungguh."

Milo kini berhenti berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Saga yang masih betah bertengger di kepalanya. Fokusnya lalu kembali pada kedua mata biru gelap Saga. Ia menatapnya untuk waktu yang lama, berganti-gantian antara kedua mata, ekspresi wajah secara umum, senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya, lalu kembali ke matanya. Milo menatapnya begitu intens, sampai akhirnya Saga harus menepuk pipi adik kelasnya itu untuk mengambalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Milo."

Milo diam sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan menurunkan tangan Saga dari pipinya. "Kalau memang begitu adanya," balas Milo sebelum berbalik pergi. Baru beberapa langkah, Milo berbalik dan menatap Saga.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Saga." Pernyataan yang absolut. Milo memang bukan orang yang peka terhadap lingkungannya, ia juga bukan orang yang bisa membaca keadaan. Namun, ia tahu jika ada yang tidak beres dengan seseorang, terutama orang yang dekat dengannya. Menghadapi pernyataan tak-terbantah ini, Saga memilih untuk memasang ekspresi sama seperti sebelumnya, mengabaikan Milo yang kini menatapnya tajam. Selang beberapa lama dan Saga tidak kunjung memberikan jawaban, Milo menghembuskan napas dan mulai melirik sekelilingnya. Orang-orang terlihat ramai berkerumun. Tanda baginya untuk segera angkat kaki dari situ.

Satu hal yang bisa jadi mimpi buruk masa SMU-nya adalah digosipkan yang tidak-tidak dengan Saga, sang Ketua OSIS yang punya dua kepribadian. Meskipun mereka berdua sudah kenal sejak masih kecil dan sudah selayaknya adik-kakak, tetap saja segala kemahiran Saga membuatnya inferior. Dan yang dibutuhkannya untuk hidup senang bukanlah suatu perasaan lebih kecil daripada orang lain.

"Salam untuk Kanon. Katakan padanya, '_aku turut prihatin kau punya kakak yang masokis begini_'. Jangan lupa."

Saga tergelak. "Oke, akan kusampaikan."

Milo mendengus sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menjauhi Saga. Saga hanya diam memandangi punggung Milo, mengenang masa-masa ketika pemuda itu masih bocah ingusan yang hobi menggedor pintu rumahnya hanya untuk mengajak ia dan Kanon memancing udang di sungai. Matahari sore memantul sempurna di helai pirang Milo, membanjiri matanya dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Menghangatkan hati, sekaligus menambah lebar luka dalam yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar setiap detiknya.

* * *

Pukul dua pagi. Jangkrik berderik di sudut halaman, burung hantu terbang rendah mencari mangsa, bulan purnama akhirnya lepas dari bayang-bayang awan kelabu.

Lagi. Saga terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh, membasahi pakaian, mengaliri leher dan garis rahangnya. Nafasnya terengah, cepat, berisik. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, memenuhi telinganya dengan suara degup bertalu-talu yang memekakkan. Tangannya bergetar dalam usahanya menggenggam sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kasat mata, yang tidak ada.

Lagi, ia bermimpi tentang ia yang pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Satu ketukan singkat di pintu apartemen membuat Aiolia tergopoh-gopoh setengah berlari. Begitu dibuka, ia melihat Milo mematung diam di depan pintu.

"Milo?"

"Lia."

Aiolia mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa, Milo?"

Milo tidak segera menjawab. Terkadang mulutnya terbuka, tapi menutup lagi dengan cepat. Satu waktu ia menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya dengan cepat sampai Aiolia bisa mendengar bunyi hembusannya. Penasaran menguasai diri Aiolia. Jarang-jarang temannya dalam membuat keributan ini mematung dan berlagak seperti orang kebanyakan masalah hidup. Bukannya menjelekkan, jelas sekali Milo bukan tipe manusia emo nan galau seperti Shura—kakak kelasnya di klub sepak bola. Pasalnya, kisah cinta Milo terbilang lancar. Meski ia ditinggal oleh Shaina—teman masa SMPnya yang jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya, yang ternyata juga lebih memilih gurunya ketimbang dirinya, ia mendapatkan orang lain sebagai pasangan. Berbeda dengan Shura yang harus gigit jari ketika apa yang dikiranya separuh jiwa lebih memilih sahabatnya sendiri ketimbang dirinya. Berarti penyebab Milo datang kemari bukan urusan cinta.

"Hei, kau membuatku ngeri, Mil. Camus nggak tiba-tiba mutusin kamu, kan?" tembak Aiolia.

"Kalau Camus sampai begitu, mendingan bunuh diri sekalian daripada jauh-jauh datang ke sini," jawab Milo sambil melangkah masuk. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di karpet di kamar Aiolia. Kepalanya tersandar pada tempat tidur dan menengadah, menatap langit-langit. Sesekali ia menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Saga."

Aiolia berkedip beberapa kali, tidak bisa menebak arah pembicaraan. Ia kaget ketika nama Ketua OSIS sekaligus mantan tetangganya disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan ini. "Terus?"

Milo menatap Aiolia, sedikit kesal, "Kau tidak lihat ada yang aneh dengannya?"

"Errr… jujur? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa dia?"

"Tidak pernah sekalipun?" Milo memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Aiolia, memaksa si pemilik rumah mundur.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, Mil? Apa dia mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berubah jadi kepribadiannya yang satu lagi?" Bulu kuduk Aiolia meremang ketika ia mengingat masa-masa horor saat Saga berubah dari seorang kakak yang perhatian dan cenderung memanjakan dirinya, Milo, kakaknya dan Kanon menjadi seorang pelatih Sparta mengerikan saat dia dan Milo terancam tidak bisa naik kelas gara-gara kebanyakan bolos.

"Kau sungguh tidak merasa aneh dengan dirinya? Sungguh?" Nada bicara Milo kini menuntut, memaksa, _ngotot_.

"Tidak! Pernah! Sekalipun! Demi Tuhan, Milo. Kenapa sih?!" Aiolia mendorong pundak Milo, memaksa pemuda berambut pirang itu mundur. Ada kilat kecewa menari di kedua mata biru cerah Milo. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rak buku di sudut ruangan, lalu memejamkan mata dan menghela napas.

"Hei, Milo, ada apa? Kenapa dengan Saga?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya sejak pemakaman Kanon."

Milo membuka mata lalu menatap Aiolia dengan wajah terkejut. "Pemakaman… Kanon?"

"Ah, ya. Kau masih di Amerika saat itu. Saat kenaikan kelas, Kanon kecelakaan. Mobil van melanggar pembatas jalan, menabraknya yang sedang berlari di trotoar, mengejar Saga yang mengambil jatah takoya—Hei! Milo! Mau kemana kau?!"

* * *

.

.

Ia hanya ingat seruan kesal yang memanggilnya, hangat bungkus takoyaki dalam genggamannya, dan langkah kakinya yang melintasi jalan. Kerumunan orang memperhatikannya dan si pengejar, sesekali tertawa dan lain kali terkikik. Hatinya seperti meledak kesenangan karena bisa menjahili separuh hidupnya di depan umum, tempat tidak ada yang tahu posisinya sebagai ketua OSIS ataupun posisi adiknya sebagai ketua komite disiplin. Hanya adik dan kakak yang sedang bercanda seperti biasanya.

Lalu, ia ingat berlari ke arah sebaliknya, berteriak sampai tenggorokannya sakit, mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan meninggalkan kotak takoyaki yang jatuh dan terinjak-injak begitu saja, sebelum memeluk tubuh yang perlahan menjadi dingin.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tahu, Milo. Dan akan kusampaikan. _Pasti_ kusampaikan."

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N** : Halooooooooo ketemu sama saya dalam suatu kisah AU penuh air mata dan canda tawa ini! *dilempar bakiak*

Ahem, akhir sesungguhnya dari kisah ini diserahkan sepenuhnya pada para pembaca sekalian. Maaf ya, saya memang hobi coretdigantungcoret menggantung orang.

Akhirnya saya nemu juga, karakter yang asik dibikin tragis begini. Milo sama Kardia, yang merupakan sumber bias saya sejak zaman dulu kala, terlalu sayang kalau dibikin tragis. Paling juga dibikin galau, tapi ujung-ujungnya selaluuuuuuuuuu unyu-unyu menye-menye fuwa-fuwa. Nggak tega dibeginiin. So, jadilah Saga dipilih membintangi drama tragis ini. Teehee.

*dilempar ke dimensi lain*

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca benda ngawur ini! Seandainya kotak review di bawah ini mau di-abuse, saya rela kok. Sungguh. Beneran. Serius. Ci—

*dijejelin sepatu*

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
